Forever Until Tomorrow
by Upstairs Overlord Steve
Summary: The Fake Hero... a human like the rest. A top servant of the Netherworld under the watchful eye of the ever-cruel Overlord Mao. One twist of fate has him reduced to horrid indignities he prayed he would never have to face. -Contains; MaoMaz-


A devious smile took his face, as he walked proudly through the halls of the academy. His plans for today were huge. He had felt more alive than he had in years. His path brought him to the room of his favourite servant, the ex-Fake Hero. He looked around, seeing him lying on the floor. He couldn't help but laugh slightly "You humans all have the strangest habits." He snickered, a light sigh escaping him "Get the hell up and quit sleeping on the damn job!"  
His newfound aggravation only worsened when the Hero didn't reply "Almaz! I said wake up!"  
Not even a stir from Almaz.  
Mao's face turned red, he, by this point, was truly aggravated. His frustration got the best of him "You damned fool! Do I need to use force! Don't think I'd even hesitate to kick your ass!"  
His breathing was deep, but quick as he stormed up to the unconscious human. Kneeling down, he shook slightly "You're cold?" he asked, pretty much talking to himself. He hated to worry, but he scooped up a blanket from off the bed, delicately wrapping the Hero up "My plans today are too damned big! I'm not going to let you slack because you caught a damn cold!"  
Mao held his breath, fear struck him. The human was different today, he felt something off about him "I'm going to get Beryl! I swear you'll regret this!" he screamed, standing up as he let Almaz's head harshly hit the ground. Heavy footsteps echoed as he swiftly left the room "I swear it!" his voice echoed  
Storming through the hall, he stopped dead in front of the Delinquent's room. He swung it open, taking her by surprise "Mao! What are you doing here? Learn to knock!"  
Mao ignored her generic nagging and got straight to the point "Heroes are supposed to wake up, early, right?" he asked, with as much emphasis on the 'early' as he could  
Beryl stuttered nervously "R-right… don't tell me you still want to be a hero. I can't change the rules, Mao." She replied blandly, looking him dead in the face  
"No! Almaz refuses to wake up! He won't even budge! The damned idiot's sleeping like a rock!"  
Beryl jumped up in shock, her voice shook in pure horror "W-what! Mao! Bring me to him!"

Mao was instantly grabbed "Where is he! Mao, show me!" She demanded, yanking him out as fast as she could  
"I know you're working hard to keep him a Delinquent and all, but is that truly an excuse to rip my damn arm off!" shouted Mao, his voice an honest reflection of his anger and confusion. The two sets of hasty footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the academy. She bolted into the room, nearly screaming in horror as she ran up to Almaz "Mao, why is he laying here!" a purely terrified voice squeaked, as she quickly put two fingers to his neck "H-he's so cold! He's…"  
"A human, I know. He's a sound sleeper." The rather unimpressed tone carried through Mao's voice got a glare from the Delinquent like he had just done something beyond horribly wrong  
"He's not asleep Mao! Come here!" she demanded, her hand grabbing his when he got close enough. Just as quickly she placed his hand on his neck "Do you feel any movement!"  
"No." Mao blandly replied, honestly annoyed with her petty Delinquent rants  
Her expression soured, as tears flowed from her eyes, she looked down at Almaz, then back at Mao "He's dead…" her cracking voice whimpered

Mao's eyes widened "No, no way! You're lying! There's no way he's dead!" he denied. His voice shook, his lips quivered. His legs wanted to give way right there. "He said he'd be my servant forever! Tell me, does this look like forever to you!"  
Beryl's sobs made her almost inaudible, repeating herself twice, just to get the point across "H-his lif-ife span! It's only e-eighty years! His l-life! It's on-only eighty yea-ears Mao!" her shaky, broken voice screamed between sobs  
Mao shook his head angrily "The Super Hero is over 300 and he's still alive and kicking! Almaz is supposed to be a hero isn't he!"  
"Superhero Aurum is a special case… Mao, did you feel Almaz at all before you came to me? This blanket looks like it was put on him, not like he wrapped it around himself…" Beryl explained, holding herself down so she wouldn't sob, forcing herself to breathe steadily  
Mao looked to the side, his eyes stung, as did his throat "He… he was only a little bit cold… I don't heat my servant's rooms so I thought he might have just been a bit colder! Do you honestly think I'd want to pay the bill to heat a servant's room!" he screamed defensively, his voice sounded as though someone had just smashed his favourite game on his Slaystation Portable. He sounded both upset, and furious "Who in the hell does that Fake Hero think he is! He can't be dead!"  
Beryl looked at him, he ran his hands through his hair in a pure rage as he paced swiftly across the room "Mao… if it makes you feel any better, he lived a bit longer than a regular human normally wo- M-Mao!"  
Running his other hand up into his hair, he tilted his head down, his eyes wide with disbelief and shock "D-dammit Almaz! Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you let me at least prepare for this!" his shaky voice managed to stutter, as tears managed to escape from his eyes "I get it Almaz! The joke is over! Now wake up, this isn't funny anymore! You're no honour student!"  
Beryl jumped at his tone of voice, her eyes locked with Mao's, staring in complete shock at the tears quickly falling from them "It's not like that Mao! He's really gone! This isn't something to lie about… and to go to the extreme to stop the heart, the blood flow, and make the body this much colder? Mao, even if this was a joke, he wouldn't have survived this long!" her endless reasoning was merely ignored by Mao, who continued his eternal struggle between his honest emotions, and his honour student reputation "Mao… he was still warmer last time you were near him, right? That means he passed away not too long ago. Apparently humans can hear up to three hours after they've technically died. Mao, say something nice to him!" her demanding voice caught him off guard, as he turned to face Almaz, tears streaming down his face  
"Almaz… you're nothing but a damned fool…" Mao whispered; his voice a true representation of his emotions. He had to quickly bring his hands up to cover his face "Do you even realize, what the hell I'm going through now!"  
Jumping at his sudden anger, Beryl screamed out defensively "That's not what I meant! Reassure him! Tell him you cared!"  
Ignoring her, Mao continued screaming out in a blind rage "What about your promise! Or what I said to you! What about what you said back! You god damned traitor! I trusted you!"

Beryl seemed simply horrified by this point, as she gently placed Almaz on the ground, approaching Mao slowly as he continued to vent "You were a fool to say you loved me! Now what in the hell do you expect me to do! You said you'd stay by my side forever! This isn't even a century! You're such an idiot Almaz!"  
His breathing became even more unsteady, he barely managed to breathe and talk right "How will you make up for this! You owe me so damn much right now!"  
Mao was brought into a lose embrace, as Beryl looselyf hugged him "Mao… I'm sorry."  
His tone was stern, his eyes stone cold "If you're a true Delinquent. Go get anyone he considered a friend!" he snapped, spitting 'friend' out like it was some sort of deadly poison  
Beryl stood up quickly, looking at Mao with her concerned, yet sorrowed eyes glistening in the light of the newly-rising sun "Bring them here?"  
"Of course! Where the hell else would they gather!" Mao shouted, the tone he used sent chills down her spine  
"No need to get so snappy Mao…" she muttered, sighing as she ran from the room  
His attention turned from Beryl, to his now lifeless friend "Damn you Almaz! You were the best servant I've ever had!" Mao screamed between sobs, shaking uncontrollably "What the hell were you thinking! No other servant I've ever had serve me has been even half as loyal, dedicated, and enthusiastic as you were! How in the hell am I supposed to gloat now! I don't have the best damned servant in the Netherworld anymore!" He fell to his knees, placing his head onto the others motionless chest "Almaz… why would you make me feel this way! Why the hell would I be so shattered over your death! This is all your god damned fault!"  
He couldn't help but sob into the others chest, completely losing control of himself as his emotions took the best of him. He had never felt so betrayed. He was so deeply hurt, as if he had lost himself as well. His self-worth plummeted now that he had barely any bragging rights left. He tried to gain control of himself, managing to hold his tears back "How the hell could you do this!"

"S-sir Mao?" asked the familiar, frail voice of an older woman. She stepped in unsteadily. Her face was now covered in a heap of make-up to hide her wrinkled face. She had managed to keep her already white hair colour throughout the years, which didn't surprise anyone. Her dinged green eyes, turning more grey than emerald, was her only sign of aging, other than her shaking voice "A-are you crying, Sir Mao? What happened?"  
His eyes snapped open as he whipped around. He was completely mortified to be seen in his current state "He's gone…" he mumbled quietly  
"W-what?" she asked, more shocked than anything else. She honestly couldn't believe Mao  
Unfortunately, Mao took it as human stupidity. He completely lashed out at her "He's gone! Don't you get it! His heart stopped, he's stone cold, there's no blood flowing, and he's not, breathing!" Mao screamed at the top of his lungs, his face bright red with rage  
Her eyes widened "N-no… Almaz! No!" she screamed out, truly hating her inability to cry as she desperately wanted to just sob her eyes out "Sir Mao… are you upset?"  
"Am I upset!" he muttered, his tone striking fear in her "Upset is a damned understatement! I have so much swirling through me right now, so many emotions; that I just want to burst! This pulsing power could allow me to defeat an army of superheroes and overlords by myself!" Mao snapped back, putting a lot of effort into putting emphasis on 'army' "Yell at him or something! He broke his promises to both of us!" his demanding tone lingering delicately with depression  
"Sir Mao… humans don't live as long as demons. None of us can live forever. Though I'm extremely upset, I can't even cry about it…"  
Mao waved it off "A promise is a promise apparently! He's a Hero! He's just as bad as Aurum!"  
He got a gentle slap from Sapphire, the strongest she could give with her old age "Sir Mao!" She shakily shouted "He always told me of how much he tried to please you! Can't you at least be happy for the memories you have with him, and let him pass in peace!"  
Mao stared at her, completely dumbfounded "Be happy with the memories I have with him! Are you a damned idiot! That's it! What about the things that can never be done! Can never be said! Or can never be unsaid! He said something to me that's unfortunately stuck with me, causes me to return it, and then, knowing this, leaves out a huge detail like this! Unforgivable! How the hell does he expect me to deal with this huge rush of anger!" Mao screamed at the top of his lungs, his face bright red, his eyes practically glowing with rage  
Sapphire backed up slightly, as Mao shook violently "W-what, did he say to you?"  
Instantly, his shaking slowed down as he blushed nervously "None… of your business!" He shouted, his voice cracking once more "You're here for him… not… for me!"  
Sapphire fell into a pit of self-pity "I'm sorry Almaz… I'm so sorry…" she mumbled to herself repeatedly

Mao had enough, standing up as heavy footsteps indicated he had stormed out of the room "What an idiot you are Almaz…" he whispered to himself, his voice sounded more hurt, and lonely than it should have. Mao swung his door open, slamming it shut as harshly as he could before finally breaking down completely in the middle of his room "Why would you want me to feel this way! Aren't Heroes supposed to help people! Why did you insist on leaving me hurt!"  
For what felt like forever, Mao sat there crying. He didn't even notice when the three Delinquents walked in  
Beryl had instantly locked her arms around Mao "It'll be okay… don't cry."  
His eyes snapped open as he quickly rubbed at his teary eyes "I'm not crying! Get your eyes checked!"  
"Are you already finished with your goodbyes?" Beryl asked, getting a simple nod from Mao "But Mao, did you say goodbye to him properly? He deserves a final goodbye; a proper goodbye."  
Kyoko, one of the two that follow Beryl, couldn't help but pipe in "Indeed, the Hero stood by your side since you two met. No matter how you acted he remained loyal." She explained with the utmost of care in her tone of voice  
"Right! Sir Almaz tried his hardest to keep you happy. Let's go back and see him one last time." Asuka chimed in; her voice sorrowed, with an overwhelming amount of false-happiness  
Mao simply scoffed, giving no resistance as the Delinquents helped him to his feet. Beryl looked at him nervously "I've never seen you like this before… it's actually upsetting in itself…" Beryl admitted, sighing heavily, her voice already heavy with concern "Come on, let's go say goodbye…"  
The four wandered through the hall. Though Beryl, Kyoko, and Asuka chattered away, Mao remained silent in between the three. Even when addressed, he'd simply stare blankly towards the ground, ignoring the three.  
They stepped silently into the room. Being greeted with heavy, demanding shouts from Salvatore for him to rise from the dead as a zombie, and order an army to attack her. Master Big Star was elegant as usual, his form of grieving being placing a white rose beside Almaz. Mr Champloo was busy consoling the devastated Princess as she cursed herself for being unable to cry. The Delinquents split into three groups, one going to each of the three sets of people within the room  
Mao however, knelt beside Almaz. His desperation to hold back his tears was enough, as he stared blankly at the other "D-damn you Almaz…"  
His eyes inevitably fell to Almaz's scarf. His memory was flooded with a conversation from half a century before

Humming happily, Almaz stepped into the room he was given the honour of sleeping in for the next two weeks while his own room was under renovations "Hey, Mao?" he asked joyfully, a heart melting smile took his face. Mao looked up quickly, pressing the pause button on his Slaystation Portable, tough he was at the most dangerous point of the boss battle  
"What do you want now Almaz? Isn't letting you sleep here allowing you to bother me enough?" he groaned, tapping his fingers impatiently against the arm of his chair  
Almaz continued to smile, as his cheeks turned a slight tint of red "Now that my feelings for you have been made clear… there's something I want to ask you."  
Mao looked up, as he stopped rapping his fingers. Almaz had gotten his interest easily  
Almaz looked down at his scarf, holding the longer end out towards Mao "If I happen to pass away before you… so long as it isn't vaporized. Mao, I want you to take my scarf. It's my most prized possession you know. Since, you're, you know…" Almaz paused, turning red again "I want you to have it."  
Mao's look changed completely; he held surprise deep within his eyes "You want me to take your scarf if you die? But you probably have far longer to live than I do. You've got, judging by your health, a good ten thousand years on me!"  
Almaz's eyes widened, as he backed up a step "T-this is, just me preparing a goodbye gift in case I do happen to pass away first. This scarf is more precious than any other material object I own… and, I want you to be the one to have it. Promise me?"  
Mao waved him off half-heartedly, before clicking his game back on, almost instantly being met with the taunting game over screen

Mao stared down at the scarf miserably, slowly removing it from the Hero's neck "Most prized material possession? I'll take it." Mao added in with a smirk, wrapping it around his own neck in a style similar to that of the Hero. He inhaled quickly, the smell of the scarf still strongly clung to the pleasant scent Almaz always held, it's as if it was stitched right into the scarf during its creation  
"Mao! Did you actually just steal the scarf of the deceased!" Beryl yelped, pure surprise in her voice as she went to go remove the scarf from Mao's neck, and replace it on the Hero's  
Mao looked at her angrily, holding the scarf around his neck "This was his damned dying wish! Half a century ago he wanted me to keep his scarf if something happened to him!"  
Raspberyl froze nervously, before crossing her arms, extremely discontent "Why do I have a hard time believing you Mao?"  
Asuka stepped up "No, my Lady. Mao's being honest. I was wandering by when I overheard his plea to Mao. Please, if you choose not to believe him, believe me, my Lady."  
Beryl looked at her, and then back at Mao, who looked like he was on the verge of tears again. The scent of the scarf making him feel both comfort and true loneliness "D-Damn you Almaz!" He screamed out "You were obviously important as more than just a servant to me! Why the hell didn't you tell me this would happen!" Mao shouted out, cursing the Hero's existence by this point "Do you realize how easily I could have expanded your life with a small experiment! Hell, if I had to I'd give you some of my own if it meant having such a loyal, dependable frie- servant for longer! Damn it Almaz! Why the hell did you die so damned young!"  
Sapphire was first to look up "Y-you would have given your life for Almaz?"  
Mao snapped "Not all of it! Just enough to keep my best servant around longer! Maybe make us perish at generally the same time!"  
"Servant?" Beryl questioned, looking at Mao sadly "I swear I heard you call him your friend… it's not good to keep this bottled up."  
Mao scoffed, turning away as a miserable grimace formed across his face "Then get your ears checked, idiot."  
"But Mao! You wouldn't cry like this over losing a servant would you?" she argued, looking at him as his face immediately turned sour  
"I'm not crying! Plus, I have a right to be miserable! I've lost one of my bragging rights haven't I! I no longer have the most loyal servant in the entire damned Netherworld!"  
"You've also lost your best friend." Beryl added, hushing Mao as he tried to argue "Face the facts Mao. He was the greatest friend you could have ever hoped for. No matter what sort of hell you put him through; he stayed by your side."  
Mao sat there, remaining perfectly silent as he looked down at Almaz miserably. His lips quivered. His desire to speak was overwhelming, his throat stung with the desperation to scream out in anguish and sorrow. Unable to hold himself back, Mao let his emotions fly out all at once "Dammit Almaz! Just open your god damned eyes! I'd give my own life for yours by this point!"  
Everyone jumped in shock, looking with wide eyes at Mao, who broke down completely into Almaz's motionless chest "Just, get the hell up!" he sobbed, gently hitting Almaz's stomach "I-idiot! Open your damn eyes!"

Mao looked at Almaz, pure sorrow finally tinting his eyes "This never… would have happened if you had just finished your demon transformation idiot!" Mao sobbed, looking up with hopeful eyes "I-is it too late, or can I still…"  
"Mao! Don't put all your effort into one part of a meal! Putting effort into only one portion will make it seem worse when complimenting other dishes!" shouted the voice of the home economics teacher, catching everyone off guard  
Mao simply glared "Should I even attempt to understand what that means?"  
Mr Champloo simply smiled as Sapphire gasped "Ohhh! Sir Mao, he's telling you to not just limit your friendship to Almaz. He's telling you to give the rest of us some love and attention too!"  
"Friends! Love! I'm an Overlord! The Number One Honour Student! I don't need friends!" Mao screamed out, lifting his head from Almaz's chest  
"But Mao, you said it yourself. You'd give your life for your servant." Beryl pointed out, the tone in her voice showing how truly un-amusing this conversation was to her  
"S-shut up!" Mao retorted, turning his back to her as he felt himself mentally snap  
"But Mao, we're all your friends here. All of us are." Beryl reassured, placing a hand on Mao's back  
"You're all my servants! Minus those two over there…" Mao argued, waving Salvatore and Master Big Star off as if they were unimportant

Master Big Star took the opportunity to step in "Didn't your experience with the human teach you anything about kindness and compassion? Even the strongest of demons need friends to back them up. I grow stronger when I'm alongside my friends, we support each other and grow alongside one another." Came the elegant voice of the sophomore class leader  
Mao twitched "How many times…" he paused, snapping his eyes open angrily "Do I have to remind you! Demons, must, relish, solitude! I don't need friends!"  
Beryl sighed "Mao… I want you to answer some questions for me…"  
Grunting in reply, Mao turned to face her "This had better be good…"  
"How many friends do you have Mao?"  
"None!" Mao snapped in reply, holding his head up proudly  
Beryl nodded, accepting his own denial "How many do you want?"  
"I don't want any friends." Mao blandly replied, looking aimlessly around the room  
Beryl smirked, seeing a chance, she started throwing questions at him as quickly as she could  
"How many servants do you want?"  
Mao jumped at her hastiness, but replied just as quick "As many as I can get my hands on!"  
"How many prinnies have you used as bombs?" Beryl asked, hastier than the last time  
Mao smirked "Why, almost every one of them I come across!"  
Beryl smiled, a tad devious herself "What's your boyfriend's name?" She said loud and clear, catching everyone's attention, Mao however replied just as quick as ever, before realizing the question  
"Almaz!" he shouted, aggravated. His eyes suddenly widened as his face turned red "I didn't mean it like that! I just mean I lost a fantastic servant!"

Beryl rolled her eyes in disbelief. Mao turned even redder "I'll admit, I went on one date with him! But that was solely, and completely for research!" he shouted, completely embarrassed by the current situation. Asuka piped in cheerfully  
"I remember that! I got a photo from that day!" She squealed, digging through her pockets, as Mao turned away  
His voice was heavy with sorrow once again "Don't make me look at that…" he sighed, looking back down at Almaz "W-wait, our 'date' was in the Human World…"  
"Strange, the one I have is in the Netherworld…" Asuka replied, looking at Mao, who turned an even sharper red as he sighed  
Beryl came to a realization "You really, truly, loved him, didn't you Mao? You must be devastated to see him gone…"  
"I don't feel this, horrid, 'love' remember!" Mao growled, his gaze softening "But, in case you're wondering. When it comes to love, Almaz is the closest I'll ever get"  
His gaze fell to the stone floor, he felt his eyes welling up once again "Damn, I've never felt, like this before. I feel like I'm being torn apart piece by piece."  
Beryl placed a hand on him reassuringly "This is what love is like Mao. You're sad he's gone. Whether you want to admit it or not, you loved him" Beryl continued, a small smile forming on her face as she hugged him preciously "You've got us to help you through this Mao. Just remember, he's in a better place now."  
Mao sighed, his entire body shook. He tried with all his strength to keep the tears lingering in his eyes, to himself. He had lost someone so close to him, so soon after meeting him "I…I guess so." He agreed, no longer having the will to argue

Slowly, everyone began to leave, to find their own way to cope with the death of the Hero. Mao walked down the hall beside Beryl, escorting her back to her own room "Hey, Mao?" She asked, a tinge of sorrow still lingering in her voice  
Mao scoffed as he looked away "What now?" he groaned, as she hugged him quickly once again  
"If you ever need someone to come cry to, I'm always right here." She smiled, before unlocking the door to her room  
Mao snickered slightly "Looks like your Delinquency has finally come in handy…"  
The warm smile Beryl gave him turned into a small giggle "It always has, you just need to realize how." She said in a sweetened tone of voice  
Mao simply waved her off, turning back to his own room. Peering into Almaz's room on his way back, he panicked. Almaz's body was missing. He bolted in, looking around in a sharp panic until he heard the familiar peg-legged steps of his newest victim  
The small, penguin-shaped sinner looked at him in confusion "What are you looking for, Lord Mao dood?"  
Turning around with an unimpressed glare, Mao stared at the prinny. Looking up, the prinny returned with a confused, blank stare  
"D-did I just say dood?"  
It looked different from other prinnies. Its main colour was a soft blue. Its eyes, though equally as soft, tinted a slightly darker blue. A wisp at the top of his head appeared to be acting as hair. This proved it must've been an important character in a game, judging by his unique appearance. Though, his voice seemed oh-too-sweet when Mao heard it "Do I know you?"  
Mouth now open wide with shock, the prinny seemed absolutely devastated "You're kidding, right dood? I just saw you yesterday!"  
Mao's gaze turned from heated, to simply confused as his previously emotionless face now formed a small frown "Today isn't a day to play around. So unless you happen to have a death wish I recommend you leave, me, alone!"  
"Hwaaah! Lord Mao, when did you turn into such a prick!"  
Mao's eyes snapped wide open, he felt as though he was about to burst a vein "Wrong thing to say..." The frown twisted into a slightly psychotic smile as the prinny was plucked from his spot on the ground by the wisp on its head  
"L-Lord Mao! It's me! D-don't kill me!" The prinny screamed out  
Growling aggravated, Mao placed the prinny down carelessly "I'll let it slide for TODAY, but don't think that when I need to vent I won't come looking for you."  
"Why are you so upset today Lord Mao, dood?" questioned the prinny. Mao turned to face him, his eyes now closed  
"Someone... passed away today." Mao explained, his voice now quivering as he struggled to hold back tears "My most important servant."  
The prinny tilted itself, as it spoke in a questioning tone "W-who passed away?"  
"The Ex-Fake Hero... Almaz."  
Quickly jumping back, the prinny pointed to itself "But, I'm right here!"

Mao's eyes widened in disbelief, his expression turned sour. His tone of voice was simply fearful "Don't toy with me. The Hero didn't sin once." a sigh escaped the troubled demon, who turned away from the prinny miserably "His passing away should have been the end of him."  
Almaz stepped forward towards the other, moving himself back into Mao's sight "But, Lord Mao, I'm right here. Don't you recognize me?"  
The other couldn't help but frown seeing the truly honest face the Prinny held "He didn't do a thing wrong, other than being a total Delinquent."  
His expression changed gravely. Now holding a hurt expression as his own quivering voice shook with every breath "Lord Mao, you have to listen to me. I, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I remember collapsing, but that's all. I woke up about five minutes ago and saw you run into my room, dood."  
His eyes narrowed, gritting his teeth. He spoke slowly and clearly in a tone that sent chills down the small prinny's spine "Then tell me something. What sin did you commit?"  
A petrified yelp escaped the small servant as he quickly backed away "W-what are you talking about?"  
Instantly he was pulled from the ground once again, placed harshly on the late hero's dresser. Positioning the mirror to see himself, Almaz screamed out in horror "W-when did I! W-what happened!"

The violently angry tone had left Mao's voice "For the record... I found Almaz's body this morning."  
His legs wanted to give way, to allow him to collapse where he was and cry until no tears were left to shed. He wanted to shout out to the Hero, to call him back as he did so many years ago. There was so much spinning through him, so many emotions turning. He simply sat down on the bed behind him. His hands were brought up in a desperate attempt to hide his face as he broke into a sob once again "D-dammit... why did he leave me feeling this way?"  
"Lord Mao? Y-you aren't... crying, are you, dood?" Almaz asked nervously, scrambling down from the dresser as best he could before making his way to the side of the tormented demon. He made his best attempt to make it up on the bed, to sit beside him in a desperate attempt to comfort him, but his flippers couldn't keep a grip on the blankets, and his inevitable fall left him grumbling "These legs are definitely going to take some getting used to..."  
A mumble escaped Mao, as his gaze fell on the prinny  
"What?"  
"I said, what sin did you commit?" he suddenly shouted, the volume of his voice heavily startling Almaz. Mao honestly thought Almaz was simply lying to improve Mao's mood, and get his salary raised. He found no possibility in this prinny being the innocent Hero he had confessed his love to over half a century before  
"I-I don't know..." Almaz replied in a whimper, looking away from Mao "Unless love can be a sin."  
Eyes wide, Mao dropped his arms. They fell limply over his legs, his fingers twitched irritably "What are you talking about!"  
"I admitted my feelings for you right? You're wearing my scarf, isn't that the proof?" explained the prinny, as he turned to avoid seeing Mao's expression "Is it a sin? Those feelings I hold for you?"  
Mao too turned away from the prinny, his cheeks heated up and reddened as the blood rushed to them "H-how do you know about that?"  
His voice was soft, calming, and all around sincere "Mao, it's me... I promise."  
An annoyed scoff escaped him as Mao stood from his spot. His initial stance a little wobbly, for his legs clearly wanted to give-way again. "Promise!" his voice boomed, overwhelmed by his disgusted tone, coming out more of a hiss "I can't possibly believe promises from an imposter!"

His feet slammed against the stone floors of the academy, loudly echoing through the halls. His pace quickened when he began hearing the soft, swift pangs of two small peg-legs gaining on him "Lord Mao, please, listen to me, dood!" shouted the desperate voice of the prinny as he chased after Mao  
He came to a halt, turning to face the prinny with a deadly, hateful glare. Almaz jumped, feeling as though that gaze alone could burn right through him. He flinched as Mao flung his arm forward with a furious shout "You expect me to believe you! You expect me to trust in you! Prove to me you aren't just Aurum trying to dupe me over again! That bastard has always been one to deceive!"  
"I'm different from Aurum! Can't you see that?" Almaz shouted back "Mao I trust you! Don't you trust me? You're my best friend, and the one I truly love! How can you say I'm Aurum!"  
Mao simply stared, hearing the prinny repeat what he said to himself  
"I'm different from Aurum... I'm different..." he whispered, in a tone barely audible to Mao  
His expression changed completely, from a furious, almost painful glare, to a shocked gaze. He was completely taken off guard by the prinnys reaction. His eyes closed as he sighed  
"How can you think I'd trust you?" Mao asked, his eyes opening to see the heart-broken expression on Almaz's face "I truly want, to believe you're Almaz! I want, to believe I still have my best servant!" shouted Mao, his voice suddenly getting louder as he screamed "I just can't!"  
His mind raced, he was completely broken by Mao's words. His only reply being to distance them a bit more, and inevitably, a cracking voice, as tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" the annoyed tone showed a true lack of interest. Almaz stood there, trying to dry the tears slipping from his eyes. He looked up at Mao, still soaked by his own fallen tears, and the tears still freshly falling. His voice shakily stuttered  
"Because I'm sad..."  
He held his breath, widening his eyes. The memories of the Human World flooded his mind as the memory of Almaz's initial death played back. The voices matched perfectly. The prinny was just as easily hurt. Mao instantly bolted for the Prinny, scooping his up preciously as he jolted for his room  
Almaz let out a surprised yelp in reply "W-what are you doing!"  
His voice had changed slightly, as his breathing became unsteady "I'll find out which sin you committed, even if it means dissecting you!"  
He tensed at those words, his fear only worsening as drool began visibly dripping off Mao's chin, his only instinct was to tell him to avoid being hit with it at all costs. His voice still shaky, he sighed nervously "Lord Mao... why do I feel like I'm a victim again?"

The loud crash of Mao's slamming door shocked anyone within earshot, the small click of the lock following "Listen to me Almaz; no one can know you're here! Plus, until we find your sin, you aren't even allowed to leave this room!"  
Almaz nervously twitched, cringing at the darkened tone Mao had used with him "Look, Mao, I know you're trying to be compassionate, but do you truly have to say it like that?"  
His expression swirled "Compassionate?" came out nearly a whisper. Almaz knew he would pay for saying that  
His eyes began practically glowing with anger as his fists tensed, he put Almaz on the ground harshly before screaming in a fit of pure rage "Compassion! How dare you use such language in my presence!"  
Almaz yelped, a fear greater than any fear he had known before took him quickly. His eyes were as wide as his current body would allow "L-Lord Mao, I'm sorry!" came out the terrified cry of the [Prinny Hero] as he shrunk back into the corner of the room  
His breathing unsteady once again, his glasses fogged from the heat of his breath, making the look held within his eyes hidden. Drool slipped from his mouth quicker than Almaz had remembered seeing before. He cowered in pure horror as Mao formed a twisted grin on his face "One more slip up like that, Almaz, and I'm tossing you out the window! I wonder how big the explosion would be from this height..."  
Mao approached Almaz, his expression never changing. Almaz yelped out, before squealing fearfully "W-What! Lord Mao, I'll behave, just don't throw me dood!"  
Mao made escape impossible, the best Almaz could do was cling to Mao as best he could with his flippers. His gaze stared up at the terrifying demon that towered over him. Curiosity took more worth over his life; he had to ask something  
"Lord Mao? C-can you allow me to say one thing without being thrown?"  
Though the smile remained on his face, his tone came out more than just slightly annoyed "What is it, Fake Hero!"  
Almaz nervously clung to Mao, looking down at the floor "You were crying earlier. Were those tears for me?"  
Being yanked from the ground once again, he noticed the now enraged, chaotic, and, strangely enough, shied look in Mao's eyes as his demonic smirk faded "That's it!"  
Almaz screamed in sheer horror as Mao approached the window, opening it without hesitation. His best response was to cling to Mao's shirt as well as he could, without even realizing, Almaz was screaming to Mao all over again  
"M-Mao! P-please don't throw me! You wouldn't throw me would you, dood!" his defensive screaming began, erupting three words that he could physically feel make Mao's heart skip a beat "I-I love you!"  
His eyes widened, completely embarrassed as Mao stared at him in shock. Almaz could feel Mao's heart racing, his hands shook in surprise as he put Almaz down gently

The look Mao gave Almaz reeks of pure disgust. The prinny cowered in fear, and simply wanted to explode of embarrassment. Though, he held himself together, knowing if he made such an impulse decision now, he'd risk losing so much more "Exploding would only hurt until you die you know." Mao sighed, "You know, thought I'd throw the idea back out there, since you've just made a fool out of both of us!"  
Almaz couldn't help but simply shrink further into his spot, wanting to just go home, to never return to the Netherworld again, just, anything to make him forget about this nightmarish event. This was a nightmare, an honest-to-goodness nightmare "T-that's too much! Lord Mao, I'll behave, I'll keep my mouth shut too! E-even cut my salary if you want to! Anything! Just don't kill me dood!"  
His gaze became an un-amused, blank, daze. As if he were staring off into space. It looked as though he was looking right through Almaz. Quickly snapping back to his senses, his demonic smile returned "What makes you think I'll be paying you?"  
"Lord Mao!" Almaz yelped, completely horrified by this "W-what do you mean! Don't you want me to return! I'll only be able to work half as well as a prinny! As a human I'd even work for free if you wanted! P-please, don't be so cruel!"  
Erupting suddenly, Almaz shuddered at the intimidating laugh escaping the demon "I'm the Number One Honour Student! The ideal Dean! The perfect Overlord! I'm supposed to be cruel!"  
Both of them shouted out in surprise as a light knock was heard at the door "Mao? Is everything okay? I heard someone scream!"  
"Everything's fine Beryl!" Mao practically snarled, a strong rage evident as he gritted his teeth "Just venting my anger on one of my specimen!"  
Beryl let out an annoyed scoff "Stop confusing anger and depression! It'll come back to bite you one of these days!"  
Mao shrugged, unwilling to question her logic, which he found perfectly flawed. Mao picked Almaz up once more, quickly retreating to his lab, which he quickly locked as well, before delicately placing Almaz on the examination table

His hands placed together, brought up in front of his face in a questioning manner, he looked at Almaz  
"You think it's, love, that lead to your current state as a prinny, correct?"  
"R-right..." Almaz nervously replied, seeing Mao's completely un-amused expression as he sighed, continuing  
"The source of a Hero's power? What possible 'love' centered act could have triggered this?"  
Almaz looked away "C-could it have been, when you made me sleep with you?"  
Instantly Mao's face turned a bright red, his first instinct, to quickly deny such a possibility. His argument though, didn't quite give off the 'I don't remember that' vibe he was hoping for "M-Made you!" he yelped "You offered!"  
His hand was instantly pressed against his forehead, his cheeks only reddening more at his own embarrassment. Foolishly admitting such an act was more than simply flustering  
Almaz looked nervously at Mao, who now looked miserably horrified, truly mortified by this "Was that what happened?" Almaz asked, playing the innocent card "I guess it is a little hazy, being so long ago and all."  
Mao's reddened cheeks only became more red "T-that's probably it, not too severe, about twenty thousand HL." he spoke, his voice jumpy, and his speech hastier than usual. Almaz almost missed all of what he was saying  
He jumped slightly "T-twenty thousand! W-well, that's okay... just, when's the next Red Moon or whatever it is that allows me to get a human body again?"  
Mao took a second, trying to breathe steadily before sighing "About a month from now... if I've timed it right."  
By this point, he was completely fear-stricken, his hopes of becoming human something soon smashed right before his very eyes "I could work until my flippers fell off and I still wouldn't be able to raise anywhere near twenty thousand HL in a month, dood!"  
A single finger stopped Almaz from panicking further, as a devious smile curled onto Mao's face "Swear you'll only do the work I tell you to, and whatever sum of HL you need the day of the red moon, I'll give you." offered the demon, who couldn't help but hold a promisingly frightening expression, combined with excitement, joy, and obviously, an ulterior motive  
"Don't think I won't work you to the core though!"  
Almaz was overjoyed, willing to take on any task Mao could throw his way "Deal!" he shouted with enough gusto to make Mao snicker, having an extremely hard time holding back his laughter

A small smile was suppressed as Mao looked at the prinny "Prepare for hell Almaz. I'll be working you so hard even your soul will hurt!"  
His mood swayed slightly, as he looked at Almaz again, shaking his head "But, I'll need to make you look less like other prinnies."  
A heavy sigh escaped him, rubbing at tired eyes, underneath still damp with stale tears. He pulled out some various fabrics from his cabinet "These are supposed to be used for explosions, but I guess I could stabilize one or two."  
Almaz shrank back in his spot "E-explosions?" he asked, his voice heavy with fear and uncertainty  
He also couldn't help but notice, though it didn't seem like it. Mao was honestly being quite merciful... which was quite sad to say. Considering he was nearly killed twice, and is now the unfortunate victim of a possible third killing attempt. But, Mao was honestly trying to be nice to him  
"I'll make it so they don't explode... you idiot."  
Almaz wanted so badly to smile, his beak unfortunately not allowing for it, his voice gave away his true joy and appreciation "Thanks, Lord Mao."  
The response Almaz got though... "Thank me again and I'll toss you off the roof." didn't reassure him in any way  
"That's just harsh..."

Mao couldn't help but laugh; his fangs seemed more noticeable for that moment "What the hell do you expect from a demon?"  
Another knock interrupted them "Mao? Who's in there?" the worried voice of the demon's rival shook, muffled by doors and walls "Are you talking to yourself again!"  
Almaz snickered slightly "Again?"  
His reaction was a threatening motion, pointing to the window. Almaz jumped, yelping sharply as he hugged himself tightly.  
This alone made Mao laugh uncontrollably  
"You're not telling me you already regret this, are you?"  
Almaz couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by his tauntingly sweet voice. Though it was seemingly innocent, it just reeked of devious contentment. Almaz could only look at Mao, who snickered once again  
"Well?"  
"No si-sir! I'm honoured to serve you once again Lord Mao, dood!" shouted Almaz, receiving a heart-melting smile from Mao  
"Good to have you back again, I can't lose my top servant."  
Almaz just wanted to hug Mao for that look. Though his words held a more chilling tone, he could simply tell it was meant to be touching "So, what is my first task, Lord Mao?"  
Mao frowned, hearing Beryl finally open the door to his bedroom "Get rid of Beryl."

Almaz swiftly ran from the lab the second the door was opened for him. Mao smiled gently, rubbing his eyes to try to rid himself of his newly falling tears. He hated to admit it, but he was more than overjoyed. Tears involuntarily fell from his eyes; eventually he just ignored it and began his work on stabilizing the fabric. He rubbed at his eyes again, most of his energy was spent crying, and he found himself exhausted. His determination kept him going. He was happy to see Almaz again, prinny or not. His sweet voice still rang through Mao's ears. Though this is reality, he'd never admit it, not even to himself  
Raspberyl looked in confusion, the small prinny stood in between her and the lab "S-since when does Mao allow prinnies in his room?"  
Almaz disregarded her slightly intimidating tone, replying with a bland "Since now." His voice was light, he felt honestly happy right now. His work for his lover began, as he began escorting Beryl towards the doors leading to the main area of the school "Lord Mao requests he not be disturbed, dood."  
Beryl struggled against the prinny, pulling her arm away from it. The tone she used stung Almaz a bit, heavy annoyance outweighed the anger she showed forth "Mao is depressed and won't admit it! Bad things can happen if it's pent up! I want to help him, no, I need to help him!"  
Almaz replied in a more sorrowed tone, "That won't be necessary, dood." he spoke, pulling her out of the room, before re-entering. He jumped repeatedly, his flippers refusing to grab the door handle so he couldn't shut it "D-damn, can't, grab the handle!" He grunted aggravated, jumping as high as he could, still miserably failing to keep a good grip on the door's handle  
The slamming of a door behind them shocked them both, as Mao stepped into view. Tears still dampened his cheeks. He looked at Almaz, a sigh of disappointment escaped Mao "Is there a probl... too short to grab the handle?"  
"N-no! I... I can get it!" Almaz replied, struggling to grab it.  
Mao stepped up to Almaz, catching him as he jumped once again, holding him as if he were a sort of house pet "Next time I won't be so generous..." he began, a small smile forming on his already joyous expression "You've just caught me in a good mood."  
Beryl snapped "Good mood! Almaz just died, and you dare say you're in a good mood! How cruel, cold, and heartless can you get!"  
Her anger shocked both of them, as Almaz sank back, against Mao as well as he could

Mao simply sighed, turning away from Beryl "Come on, I finished it..."  
This surprised Almaz, who looked up in admiration at Mao "Already?" Almaz hummed out, getting more comfortable in the gentle hold Mao had on him  
Mao couldn't help but turn slightly red, before allowing another sinister smile to form "No promises that with my constant distraction it's not going to be temperamental. Other than that you should be fine."  
Almaz jumped at Mao's horrifyingly devious voice  
"Who knows, maybe you won't even make it to the Red Moon."  
Almaz shook nervously "Mao, you're all too cruel..." he whimpered, a nervous sigh escaped him. He was too wrapped up in the current situation to even notice Beryl following them  
Mao gently opened the door to his lab, being more cautious this time in case something fragile fell. He placed Almaz on the table again, before grabbing the white fabric off the table, slipping it over Almaz's flippers. Almaz looked in shock; he had styled it to look as though it were his old coat. "The scarf would have taken too damn much material. This was far more conserving." the low-toned growl escaped the other  
He couldn't help but get as much of the coat against him as he could. It was incredibly soft, especially against his un-naturally smooth body "It's perfect, Lord Mao! Tha..."  
Mao made a swift pointing up to the top of the room, motioning towards the roof. Almaz quickly held his breath  
"I-I'll be quiet..."  
Mao placed his hand on top of Almaz's head, making Almaz flustered, and overjoyed "Good, that's how you should be!" the devious, yet enthusiastic voice shouted out

Beryl stood there, her wings twitching nervously. She was completely shocked "Mao! S-since when have you been once to be kind to a servant!"  
Mao instantly retorted, turning to face her "I'm not being kind, Beryl! I'm simply trying to find a way to vent my moment of weakness without throwing this thing into Almaz's room!"  
Almaz shuddered, before looking up, playing the innocent card once again "Moment of weakness?"  
Mao looked down. Almaz wasn't very convincing, but it seemed to be fooling Beryl "Didn't you hear he passed away?" the almost whispered voice shook. His depression returned to him all at once. Even with Almaz right there. It appeared to be more of a show, as if Almaz was just a regular prinny  
Beryl walked up, sitting beside the prinny casually, looking up at the ceiling "He lost his boyfriend today..." she began, her voice still cracking slightly "The only one he ever openly called a friend... he's just upset is all."  
Mao's eyes narrowed "Boyfriend! What the hell would make you say something like that!" his voice shook nervously. His cheeks had turned a bright red "N-Now's not the time for jokes! Especially not like that!"  
Beryl let out a small sigh "I'm not joking around... today's an upsetting day for all of us Mao. All of us lost a precious friend."  
Mao's eyes closed, as he hung his head "...Friends? Servants? What good are they anymore?"  
Almaz jumped slightly. Mao appeared to be coming close to tears once again. His lips wavered as he tried to hold himself back. Though Almaz was sitting right there, Mao felt he couldn't help himself anymore. His best servant-slash-friend was now a prinny. His sin they commited together. Mao simply turned away from the two, keeping his eyes hidden from the  
Delinquent and Hero-Turned-Prinny so neither could see him in this state  
Almaz placed a hand on Mao's back, his voice heavy with concern "Lord Mao, dood? Are you okay?"  
Mao knocked the flipper away from him "Leave me alone." he muttered, wiping at his teary eyes  
Beryl sat up, jumping down from the table, before walking up to Mao "I'll help you through this! It's a rival's job, right?"  
Mao couldn't help but scoff at her saddened smile. She was honestly trying too hard to bring a smile out of him  
Almaz had quickly placed his flipper back on him "I'll help too, dood!" his voice erupted, determination being the key point in his excited tone  
Beryl sent Almaz a small smile, her voice surprised, but relieved "You're quite determined, for a prinny." she spoke with pride  
Almaz was simply overjoyed by this, proudly shouting "I'm honoured to be able to serve Lord Mao is all, dood!"  
Mao raised a hand to his forehead, sighing heavily as he spoke once more "Dismissed. Remember our deal; I'll be holding you to it."  
Almaz couldn't help but sulk slightly "Do I have to go already?" the whiny-voiced prinny asked, sighing miserably  
Mao looked at him nervously, picking him up as he snickered slightly "You're truly that intent on staying? What sort a servant would be volunteering to work? Are you some sort of Delinquent?"  
Almaz showed forth confidence "I'm a sinful human, actually dood!" his reply was short, to the point, but made Mao miserably growl at how much of a smartass his so called loyal servant was being

Mao scoffed, putting him back down "Don't pull that attitude or it's straight out the window. Got it!"  
He felt he just had to argue "But... Lord Mao! You need someone here." shouted the Prinny Hero "I'm going to be here for you, okay dood?"  
The expression of the young Delinquent changed completely, from concerned and sympathetic, to completely surprised "Are you okay? Seriously, no prinny has ever been so willing to work for Mao here."  
His cheery voice managed to startle her "In my past experiences with Mao. He never made me regret meeting him!"  
"Who are you?" the Delinquent murmured, catching the attention of Mao, who quickly went on the defensive side of things  
His cheeks now flustered red, Mao blurted out as much as he could to distract Beryl "Who the hell cares about some stupid prinny! The only purpose of these useless servants is to be the damned morons that we use when we don't want to do the dirty work!"  
Almaz moved backwards, trying to secretly escape. What Mao had just said stung him like he wouldn't believe. He hated Mao's treatment of the prinnies even as a human. But, being one made it so much worse. Tears welled up in the poor prinnys eyes once more as he tried desperately to find a way off the table  
Mao turned around, his eyes wide when he saw how uncomfortable and depressed Almaz had become "D-damn..." he cursed silently under his breath. His arms reached forward, pulling Almaz up as he held him at eye level. His annoyed tone only made Almaz's mood worse  
"Are you always going to be like this!" Almaz asked, allowing tears to slip from his eyes  
He couldn't stand to be in there anymore, and began squirming, more trying to make himself seem as small as possible to try to coax Mao into putting him down on the floor. Mao simply became annoyed with this, and held him tighter. Almaz cringed in pain, especially when he heard Almaz speak again  
"Are you?"  
Mao snapped, making Almaz scream out in pain as Mao crushed him slightly. He harshly put him back on the table "Until you reincarnate, yes!" he shouted, his eyes wide, the red in them seemed to glow as his anger got worse "What the hell else do you expect from someone like me!"Almaz shook, crying as he gripped his sides in pain "For you not to be so cold, and cruel towards someone you considered a friend."


End file.
